


Beginning and Always

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Growing Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick snapshot of the beginning of a Queen and her knight, as well as how it will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is of age in the second scene.

He looked upon her with patience for her youth, while she regarded him with love that would never wane. Their fingers entwined, and then both watched Aslan slip away. There was time to learn and time to grow, to learn what the future might hold.

`~`~`~`~`

She looked upon him with hope and anticipation as he regarded her in awe and hesitation. Part of him still felt unworthy, but as her fingers tangled in his, he could not deny her wishes. They were his own, after all, and she was his queen. Trembling, nervous touches fell into innocent pleasure and forever.


End file.
